I Will Try To Fix You
by nerds and roses
Summary: Kim's pregnant with Jack, her ex-boyfriend. Jack comes back from camp and turns into a troubled teen. Can Kim change him back to the old Jack to be a good father? / Might change to M


**_Hey guys! I'm here with a new story! I know, please don't kill me. This one is a little different from the rest. It's about how the wasabi warriors try to cope with everything during senior year. _**

**_It's also mostly about teen pregnancy, so check it out. Hope you like it._**

**_This is kind of a song fic with coldplay's Fix you._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Kickin it._**

* * *

_"When you try your best but you don't succeed..."_

_"When you get what you want, but not what you need."_

* * *

She looked at the little blue plus sign on the test.

Seventeen-year-old Kimberly Crawford anxiously let out a bundle of hot breath on her hands as she rubbed them together, trying her greatest effort to create radiating friction and insulation on the surface of her awfully pale, numb palms.

Her front teeth shivering so softly, keenly bit down to her lower lip as she sucked on it to stop it from quivering. She soon stopped as she realized it was on the brink of bleeding. Her eyes rimmed with tears, red and puffy, stung so badly she wanted to just fall asleep.

But she couldn't.

She grasped the object in her hands as she looked down in utter shame and dissapointment, collapsing on her bed, letting her body sink on the cool comforting sheets sorrounding her. Hoping to quickly wake up and discovering this was all a dream. A sick, sick nightmare...

But everything was so surreal.

How on earth did she let this happen?

The contemplating question circled her brain in search for an answer i. her bundle of nerves that were currently aching. She just wasn't thinking of the consequences to her actions. That was something she never thought of.

A lone tear streamed down her face as she looked at the small piece of plastic wrapped around her finger, along with identical ones laying there, mocking her as they stood on top of her bedroom dresser.

She was pregnant.

It was funny how such a tiny piece of plastic could determine her entire future. Could ruin her life forever, could change her entire life.

"Pregnant." She muttered under her breath.

The blonde still couldn't believe those words were coming out if her mouth. She could only wonder what her mom would think about this. Her brother, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy who is like a father-figure to her. What would Jack would think about the situation?

Jack.

The father of the baby that was gradually growing inside of her. Her best friend. Her... ex-boyfriend.

Where was Jack you may ask?

Right now, Jack was current halfway across the country at a karate camp for the summer, NYAMA (New York Academy of Martial Arts.) He had gone there after him and Kim broke up. Well technically, she broke up with him.

But every time she thought of his name, her thoughts went to that night, the night the little baby inside of her was conceived.

_"I love you Kim." Jack leaned down and whispered to the laying beauty below him, giving her a nibble of the ear before moving to devour her neck._

_"I love you too." She responded as she fisted her hand and pulled on his hair, craving the texture of his plump, soft lips against her. But he wouldn't give it to her._

_He smirked against her neck as she heard her moan, asking for his lips on hers. But he ignored, enjoying the sounds coming out of the blonde's mouth._

_After a few seconds of teasing, Kim had had enough, she forcefully pulled on Jacks's hair, resulting in a growl, and pulled his lips up to hers._

_He immediately responded kissing her back as he slammed his tongue in her mouth, commiting every corner and crevice to memory._

_Jack's hands traveled down Kim's sides and rested on Kim's tank top._

_"Are you sure?" He asked seperating his lips from hers, his eyes blackened with lost._

_"Positive."_

_And that word set the mood for the rest of the night._

Her eyes overflowed with even more tears as she pondered her thoughts about the brunet. She was still sore about her ended relationship with him. They had tried to work it out, they really did. But they fought way to much about Jack's over-controlling jealousy.

And that was it, she snapped.

Even if they weren't dating anymore, Kim had to tell him. He had a right to know that he was going to be a father at eighteen.

Jack would be coming home from New York in three days, a day before all of them would start their senior year at Seaford high school. They would all go pick him up where the gang, plus his parents would be waiting at the airport for him.

She missed him. Not as her boyfriend, but as her sparring partner, her study buddy. Her best friend.

The father of her baby.

She needed to tell him that she was pregnant, and she needed to tell him fast.

It was better sooner than later.

* * *

All of the wasabi warriors stood anxiously on the platform were they would be meeting their best black belt. Jerry, Milton, Rudy, Jack's parents, and Kim.

Kim tapped her foot nervously as she fiddled with her thumbs trying to concentrate on her surroundings.

Who was she kidding? She couldn't concentrate, she was freaking pregnant!

Thinking of the word alone flew shivers up her spine and made her stomache ache.

She looked at Jack's parents as she thought, what would they think of her? Will they think of her as a slut who went around sleeping with guys? Or will they feel sorry for her.

Probably the first option.

"Hey Kim, are you okay?" She was snapped out of her contemplating thoughts as she looked at the lanky nerd in front of her with a look of concern spread across his face.

"You've been spacing out a lot, and you look kind of pale." he added.

"Yeah I've just got a little cold." She lied hing he wouldn't look too into it.

He gave a mere shrug on the shoulder.

"Flight 289 from New York has now landed." Her heart skipped as she heard the flight attendant announce it all over the all watched as a swarm of people spilled out from the plane exit, but none of them were Jack.

"There he is." They heard Jerry exclaim as they all looked where he was pointing. Kim gasped in surprise at the boy- no man, coming towards them.

To say he was different, was an understatement. First of all, his hair was not as long as it used to be, which relieved Kim because he had said he never wanted to cut it.

There were great bags hanging under his eyes with dark circles sagging under them, and Kim was pretty sure it wasn't because of he lack of sleep.

He was three times bulkier and had grown a lot of mucsles in all of the right places.

And the button up shirt he was wearing, which had the top three buttons undone, really accentuated all the working out he had done.

Kim peered closly through the shirt he was wearing as she glanced a look at a piece of black ink.

Wait! Was that a tattoo?!

Kim shook the thought off as she saw everyone coming towards to give Jack a hug. He smiled and laughed with them asshe saw the old Jack in him.

The blonde was about to hug him before he saw her and sent her a sharp glare ha made her flinch.

"Hey Jack." She greeted, trying to ignore the daggers he was sending her.

"Crawford." He icily responded. Everyone looked puzzled at the obvious tension between us as to wondering, what happened?

But that was exactly what she wanted to know. What did she do wrong?

"I'm sorry-" She started, but got cut off.

"Mom, dad, let's go." He said gesturing to the front entrance as he grabbed his suitcase and walked out. Not before sending a cold glare to Kim over his shoulder.

Kim sadly watched as she put a hand over her stomache.

_What was going on with him?_

* * *

_"When you feel so tired that you can't sleep"_

_"Stuck in reverse."_

**_There we go! Chapter one. I'm sorry it's not as good as my other stories, but I literally did this in ten minutes._**

**_Tell me if I should continue this._**

**_I need at least 15 reviews for the next chapter._**

**_Bye!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_~Gabby_**


End file.
